No Bravery
by GinHerDum
Summary: Der Morgen nach dem finalen Kampf auf Hogwarts, Harry ist auf dem Schlossgelände und lässt die leztzen Sutunden revue passieren..


There are children standing here,  
>Arms outstretched into the sky,<br>Tears drying on their face.

Langsam wurde es hell und man konnte die ganze Zerstörung erkennen. Viele Schüler waren aus dem Schloss gekommen und schauten in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Nichts war mehr wie noch am Nachmittag zuvor. Es war nun alles vorbei. Eigentlich ein Grund zum feiern. Und doch weinten sie alle.

He has been here.

Er war nun endlich tot, nachdem er so viel zerstört hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser ganze Schrecken nun vorbei war. Mein Leben hatte mit seiner Wut begonnen, und konnte seines mit meiner Wut beenden. Er hatte so viele Menschen sterben lassen, so viele unschuldige verletzt. Und dann war es vorbei. Nun konnten wir endlich alle in Ruhe leben.

Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
>Fathers lost without a trace.<br>A nation blind to their disgrace,

Oben im Schloss waren alle Menschen, die ich liebte. Meine Familie. Fred hatte es nicht geschafft, er war einfach weg. Gestorben, wegen mir, weil ich es nicht eher geschafft hatte. Ich dachte an all die anderen Kinder, die ihre Brüder, Schwestern, Mütter oder Väter nie mehr wieder sehen konnte. Und ich dachte an die, die sie nie kennenlernen würden, so wie ich, oder der kleine Ted. So viele Menschenleben, die wir hätten retten können, wenn ich eher auf die Lösung gekommen wäre.

Houses burnt beyond repair.  
>The smell of death is in the air.<br>A woman weeping in despair says,  
>He has been here.<p>

Noch immer waren nicht alle Flammen erloschen, die bei dem Kampf entfacht wurden, Hier und da loderte noch ein kleines Feuer, es sah fast friedlich aus. Im Schloss waren sämtliche Fenster zerstört, an manchen Stellen klafften riesige Löcher im Mauerwerk. Vom Astronomieturm war die Spitze abgebrochen und das Dach war fast ganz abgedeckt. Die Toten wurden noch in der Nacht alle in die große Halle gebracht. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, undall die anderen, ich konnte sie gar nicht mehr alle aufzählen, so viele waren es. So viele Kinder, die entschlossen in den Kampf gezogen waren, unbeirrt durch die Verbote. Und so viele von ihnen hatten ihn nicht überstanden.

Tracer lighting up the sky.  
>It's another family's‚ turn to die.<br>A child afraid to even cry out says,  
>He has been here.<p>

Die Sonne war nun fast aufgegangen und mit jedem Strahl, der dazu kam, wurde deutlich wie schlimm der Tag zuvor gewesen sein musste. Auf dem ganzen Gelände wuchs kein Gras mehr, alles war braun und schlammig. Von den Gewächshäusern war nichts mehr zu sehen, und auch das Quidditchfeld war nur noch zu erkennen, weil zwei der Torringe den Flüchen standgehalten hatten. Ich sah einen kleinen Jungen den Hügel hinaufgelaufen kommen. Er war voller Schlamm und in seinem Gesicht mischte sich getrocknetes Blut mit den Tränen, die aus seinen Augen strömten. Ich fragte mich, wen er alles verloren hatte. Ob seine Familie noch lebte, was er am letzten Abend alles hatte mit ansehen müssen, obwohl er vielleicht gerade mal 10 war. Ich fragte mich, ob es an diesem Ort noch eine einzige Familie gab, die in den letzten Monaten, am Tag zuvor, niemanden verloren hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

.

There are children standing here,  
>Arms outstretched into the sky,<br>But no one asks the question why,  
>He has been here.<p>

Warum musste es so etwas geben? Warum mussten so viele Menschen für Voldemort ihr Leben lassen? Immer wieder stellte ich mir diese Frage in dieser Stunde. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich gestorben wäre, an dem Tag an dem er mich töten wollte. Hätte ich all diese Menschen verschonen können? Doch wäre er andererseits dann jetzt vielleicht immer noch am Leben und hätte all die Jahre lang, in denen er verschwunden war, sein Unwesen getrieben. Ich wusste, ich hätte stolz auf mich sein können, schließlich hatte ich am Abend zuvor dem wohl gefährlichsten schwarzen Magier ein Ende bereitet, aber ich konnet mich einfach nicht darüber feruen, weil so viele Menschen das wohl jetzt auch nicht konnten. Wenn ich nur an Fred dachte wurde mir schon ganz schlecht, und es gab noch hunderte andere…

A generation drenched in hate, says  
>He has been here.<p>

Ein wenig hatte ich sogar Angst, die anderen könnten mir einen Vorwurf machen. Ich war der Auserwählte und ich hatte es doch nicht geschafft Voldemort zu töten, ohne dass ich selbst zu Schaden kam, denn in der letzten Nacht war ich auch ein wenig gestorben. Nicht im Wald, als er den Fluch auf mich abgefeuert hatte, nein, als ich die große Halle betreten hatte und all die Toten dort liegen sah, merkte ich, wie etwas in mir zerbrochen war. Ich hatte Angst alle anderen würden mich hassen, wie sie zuvor Voldemort gehasst hatten, einfach weil ich zu spät gekommen war.

And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>Only sadness,  
>Only sadness.<p>

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Die letzten Monate waren so anstrengend gewesen. Nicht nur einmal waren wir haarscharf dem Tod entkommen. Ich war einfach aufgebraucht, wollte endlich Ruhe haben. Einmal richtig leben. Ohne Angst, irgendwann würde Voldemort mich bekommen. Jetzt am Morgen danach, wurde mir klar, dass ich es nicht einen Tag länger ausgehalten hätte. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich einfach umgefallen. Jetzt gab es in mir keinen Funken Mut oder Hoffnung mehr, ich könnte ihn besiegen. Wir hatten es geschafft und jetzt herrschte in mir nur noch die Trauer.

Nun war es ganz hell und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, das ganze Chaos ansehen zu müssen. Langsam drehte ich mich um und ging auf das völlig zerstörte Schloss zu. Mein erstes zu Hause in meinem Leben und darin wartete meine Familie, der ich so viel Leid gebracht hatte, aber ich liebte sie und ich hoffte in diesem Moment so sehr, dass sie mich auch noch lieben würden.


End file.
